100 Themes of L4D2
by DemonSpyofCakeandCodexes
Summary: A collection of 100 oneshots featuring Nick and Ellis, contains slight AU and swearing, set during the apocalypse.  25/100 complete
1. 1 to 5

**100 theme challenge: L4D2.**

Hey! :) I decided to take up this challenge...the dreaded 100 themes... o.o'' So I sat down thinking which character(s) I would like to write about, and chose Nick and Ellis, because I believe they are actually really good friends and I would like to show that with these little one shots :D

Perhaps a tiny bit of OOC'ness because I am still getting used to writing fanfiction ;o but I will try my best to keep to character :)

Anyway :3 I hope you like it and reviews and critique are welcome :) xx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**1. Introduction**

'_Finally…' _Nick leant back against the wall of the elevator. He had been running and shooting down zombie filled, burning corridors for the past 10 minutes and the chance to stop and take a breather from the smoky air and fighting was a great relief – if only for a little while.

His shoulder hurt a little from a bash he had taken from a strange, monstrous being with one giant arm as it had charged past him, just missing his face by inches. Rubbing it, he looked around at the other 3 people in the elevator. He could honestly say he had never seen a more unlikely group working together. That, and he had never met any of them before.

One of them, a dark-skinned female with a bloodstained fire axe in her hands, was talking to a taller, black man who had broad shoulders and a deep, caring voice. Nick vaguely remembered the man shooting that charging thing earlier, and was about to join in their conversation when he heard somebody clear their throat next to him. Turning his head, he saw a young looking man looking up at him.

"Hey there." A strong drawling accent plainly gave away his southern heritage, and Nick raised an eyebrow in silent question at him. The man was wearing a pale yellow shirt and what should have been a pair of clean, dark work trousers, but both garments were now stained in various infected and human bodily fluids. Suddenly, the man's voice broke through his train of observation and Nick found a hand being extended to him, a warm smile on the other's face.

"My name's Ellis."

The con-man paused for a moment, then shook the hand that was outstretched, offering a small smile in return.

"I'm Nick."

**2. Love-**

Looking up at the walls of the safe house, Nick read the messages left behind that the other survivors had scrawled to their loved ones. Many of them were written as instructions to meet at places, or warnings on where not to go. But the infected were everywhere, and none of these people were probably alive anymore. He briefly wondered how Dianne, his ex-wife was doing, but

quickly realized that he didn't really give a shit. The only people he cared about were the other 3 survivors. They had not abandoned him, they valued him as a comrade, a friend in this crazy world, and they looked out for him almost like a family. He'd rather be here, than with her, that's for sure.

**3. Light-**

There were only a few things that could make Nick's blood run cold, and a handful of memories associated with them. But no matter how many times he thought over it, he could not comprehend what had given him the courage to run head long into the horde-filled street to pull Ellis away from the wandering witch that had been less than _5 feet_ away from him.

**4. Dark-**

Even though it was 5 weeks since they had first met in that burning building, to some, the horrors and fear of the infection were not, and probably would never, lessen on one's mind. Nick lay with his magnum in hands, listening to Ellis' sobs on the other side of the room, the sounds more saddening than anything he had ever heard.

**5. Past-**

"So, Nick, when we get evacuated, who are you going to look up?" Rochelle looked up at him from the food she was preparing. The con-man shifted so he was sitting up. He could see Ellis watching him, almost with anticipation, as he rarely talked about himself.

"No one." He shrugged his shoulders, folding his arms.

"What? No one at all Nick?" Ellis leant closer, expression shocked.

"Well I meant exactly what I said, Ellis. It's not like anyone would look me up either." He rolled his eyes.

"Well if we got separated…" Ellis said quietly, carefully. "I'd look you up, I would."

And Nick smiled, because he didn't doubt Ellis in the slightest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tada! :D that's the first 5 done :) did you like them? Do you wish I would take myself and my writing off the nearest cliff? Do let me know :)

'Till next time - Jen xxx


	2. 6 to 10

**100 theme challenge: L4D2**

Hey :D I'm back again with more from the 100 themes challenge! :3

Hope I didn't make you wait too long :o but here ya go :D enjoy! xx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**6. Break Away-**

When they had all met up, Nick had told the others he had not intended to stick around for long, and sometimes he still did intend to leave them. But he knew it was dangerous when you weren't in a group, and without the other 3 looking out for him, he would probably die very quickly regardless of his experience of living alone.

"I can understand if ya want to go after we get to the Evac centers, but'cha can't go now." Ellis smiled, watching Nick turn over the words in his head.

"And why's that?" Nick stood up, looking down at Ellis.

"Well..." Ellis rubbed the back of his neck, chuckling. "I'd miss ya Nick. We all would."

Nick wondered if Ellis knew what effect those words had on him.

**7. Heaven-**

"Oh my god…oh my god... HOLY SHIT!"

"What is it Nick?" Ellis came rushing over, combat shotgun raised in case of danger.

"It's…" Nick walked in through the large wooden doors, looking into the dimly lit room.

"What!" Ellis followed, then face-palmed with an audible slap.

"It's…whisky."

**8. Innocence-**

The first time Rochelle had thrown her arms around Ellis and kissed his cheek, the hick had gone bright red and frozen to the spot. He stayed like that for a whole minute before Nick came over and nudged him.

"Hey Ellis, you alright?" He smirked, having saw what had happened. Ellis took a deep breath and looked at him, offering a weak smile.

"Yea Nick, you?"

"Yes, I'm fine. And you're not Ellis, you're shaking like a leaf." It dawned on him. "Aww…"

Ellis looked away, obviously embarrassed, and scowled.

"Ellis…you've never had a girlfriend before, have you?"

A long paused, and Nick wondered if that question had been too personal, when he heard a chuckle from the younger man.

"Nope."

**9. Drive-**

"I'll agree to the idea, but I'M driving." Nick raised an eyebrow at Ellis, who shook his head.

"Actually, I think it should be the guy who came up with the idea that gets to drive the stock car!" Ellis folded his arms, looking up at the older man with an unusually stern face.

Nick chuckled, amused by his boldness.

"Says who?"

"Well…I do?" Ellis offered, grinning.

"…No." Nick looked up at the lift numbers that were counting down to the bottom floor.

"Aw come on Nick! Please? I'll make it up to ya"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yep! Tell ya what Nick, if I drive it halfway there, you can drive it the other." Ellis beamed as he watched the conman consider this, before grinning.

"Alright then."

A while later, when his turn to drive ticked around, Nick stared horrified at the traffic blocking their way. He glared daggers at Ellis, who looked innocently at him and hastily climbed out of the car to walk the rest of the way on foot.

**10. Breathe-**

While the other man hacked and coughed, Ellis's machete butchered the tongue and the smoker that was constricting his friend. Crouching down next to him, Ellis tilted his head and smiled.

"You know Nick, this reminds me o'the time mah buddy Keith and I-"

_"Ellis"_ Nick interjected, accepting the man's hand to pull himself back up. "I was just practically squeezed half to death by a zombie with a tongue the length of a small football pitch covered in boils and lumps. How on _earth _can that relate to anything to do with Keith?"

"Well, if you'd let me tell the story then you'd know." Again with the bubbly voice, and Nick rubbed the bridge of his nose before sighing.

"Alright then, but let me get my breath back first."

"Sure thing." Ellis's eyes trailed down slowly to the floor, where he winced at the sight of the dead smoker. "Err…Nick?"

"Yes?" Came the grumbled response as the suited man was reloading his gun.

"That smoker's left a real-lovely blood stain on yer suit." Ellis chuckled, backing off subtly.

"What? Where I don't see any- Tits." Nick glared down at the offending stain, but by the time he had looked up, Ellis had disappeared into the bushes for fear of being bludgeoned to death by the smoker's corpse.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

:) There we go! :D hehe poor Nick :P I love being mean to him!

Until next time :D R&R please if you liked it!

- Jen xxx


	3. 11 to 16

**100 theme challenge: L4D2.**

Hello again :3 hope you are all well :D xx If not, bless you and I hope you get well soon :)

Here's hoping you enjoy these ones too, if you did, let me know!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

11. Memory-

Nick had to admit it, he was amazed at how much Ellis could remember about his old life. Sometimes, the Keith stories drove him mad, but other times he just listened, marvelling at them while all he had was a few fading memories of people he used to know and places he had been.

"…And from that day forward Keith never visited no zoos or farms." Ellis chuckled as he finished the story, looking over at Nick to see him smiling. The sight made the hick smile even more to know that even if Nick didn't really care (from what he could see anyways), he appreciated his efforts to lighten the mood.

12. Insanity-

Sometimes, while watching Nick kill the infected, Ellis saw his eyes turn wild with his frenzied hacking at their bodies. When Nick had his axe in hand, this frightened him more than the zombies ever did.

13. Misfortune-

They all agreed it had been a bad idea to use that molotov near the gas station.

14. Smile-

Now and then, Nick would feel like the whole world was turning to shit, and all expectations of the human race rebuilding itself went straight out the window and into the hell beyond.

But when he looked at Ellis and saw that he was smiling, even when they were quite outnumbered, nearly out of ammo, and certainly had no med-kits left, he felt a surge of hope flow through him. Because Ellis smiled when he was happy, and that meant that there was still something to look forward to. He wasn't sure why, and he hadn't asked the hick what made him smile so, but whatever it was, it kept him going.

15. Silence-

Nick was quick to discover that that word didn't seem to exist in Ellis's happy little world.

16. Questioning-

The first night that the survivors had stayed together in a safe house was not the best night's sleep any of them had ever had, but it gave Nick an insight into the strange young man that had greeted him in the elevator. In the first 5 minutes, Nick's brain was hurting from the amount of information Ellis's rapid tongue had inflicted on it about himself, his family, his friends, the list just went on. He discovered though, that he only had to nod and agree at regular times to keep the hick contentedly rambling so he could slowly drift off to sleep.

That was, until he started asking _him_ questions.

"So, Nick. What about'chu?" Ellis was sitting Indian style next to him, beaming up into his tired frown.

"…What?" Nick shook his head, collecting his thoughts. "Oh, well what would you like to know?"

"Well let's start at the basics, yeah?" Perfect. He looked as eager as a child in an amusement park. "Yer name's Nick, so I know that. How old are you?"

"I'm 35." Nick raised an eyebrow as Ellis chuckled.

"Sorry." Ellis stopped laughing and pulled a straight face. "Alright, where did'chu live before all this?"

"I can't tell you that." Nick folded his arms, looking back directly at the hick.

"Oh? And whys that?"

"Because it's a secret."

And Ellis laughed even more at this, muffling it into squeaks behind his sleeve. Nick really wished he hadn't, it was quite infectious, and had brought a smile to his own lips. When Ellis next spoke, his voice shook with laughter.

"Nick, w-we're in a zombie apocalyps-se. Why the hell should it eve-n matter?"

And the con-man rolled his eyes, though he was smirking lazily now, growing tired again.

"Your right, I guess it's just a force of habit."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

D'aww :) Thank's for reading! :D

Until next time :)

- Jen xxx


	4. 17 to 20

**100 theme challenge: L4D2**

Hey :D 'Bout time I updated this ;P

A little short, but waffle-y this time. Mehhh :) Off you go! x

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**17. Blood **

The first time that Nick's suit became stained with blood, he had ranted constantly about it, and how much he wanted to replace it, or find a dry cleaners. After a few weeks though, Ellis noticed he slowly had stopped caring. This was a big relief to the ears of the whole team.

**18. Under**

Being in shit-water was not on Nick's to-do list today, and he cursed the zombies every step of the shit-filled way.

**19. Grey**

Nick swore he would turn grey by the end of this apocalypse, and not just because of the zombies (he could do without those), but Ellis. As the Tank thundered down the road towards them, Ellis ran ahead and took cover behind a truck. Not seeing the grenade launcher in the hicks hands, Nick immediately took off after him. He heard Rochelle scream, but his heart was in his mouth as he watched the Tank nearing the truck at an alarming pace.

Shoving his magnum into the mouth of an intercepting common infected, he pulled the trigger and turned to fight off the rest of the infected that had boxed him in, barely registering the fact the Tank had changed its course and was nearly upon him. With a boom that made his ears ring and throwing him off his feet, he heard the Tank roar in pain as the grenade Ellis had fired hit its mark on the side of the monster's ugly head. Unsurprisingly, the Tank staggered to the side, stunned for a second, giving Rochelle and Coach time to open fire on the hulking mass of flesh. When Nick turned around to check Ellis was safe, he saw the younger man grinning brightly with the grenade launcher resting against his shoulder. He accepted the hand that stuck out to help him up, but pulled hard on the arm when he was standing to bring Ellis close.

"Tell me, you _god damn hillbilly_, what the _FUCK _where you doing?" He hissed in Ellis's face. To say he was angry would be only half a lie, as he was immensely relieved his team mate was safe, but angry at his rashness.

The grin was immediately wiped off Ellis's expression, only to be replaced with the biggest puppy eyes Nick had ever seen. It was sickly sweet, and he let Ellis go as if he had burned himself.

"Well Nick, I was gonna ambush the Tank, see, but I guess-"

"You didn't tell me." Nick interjected, and Ellis chuckled.

"Aww, keep that up and I might think that'chu actually care 'bout me."

Fuming, Nick walked off without another word. Yep, he could feel his hair going grey already.

**20. Fortitude**

From day one, Ellis had always looked up to Nick. To him, the gambler was a great many things. A best friend, a brother, a father, a team mate. Ellis felt that if there was one person he'd solidly, without a shadow of a doubt, want to go and do anything at all with, it would be Nick. Sure, the man was cynical sometimes, even cold, but he was never ever deliberately harsh. Occasionally, he'd drop in a comment like "I hate you Ellis.". Or the time he mentioned that there was (apparently) a sign that read 'Cousins only' outside the tunnel of love in Whispering Oaks amusement park as a stab at his heritige. But he knew Nick never meant any of his offensive comments. It was just his type of humour.

Another thing that drew him to the man was his strength. Nick practically radiated power and wealth – even when covered with boomer bile and _lord_ knows what -, which was something Ellis found both fascinating and reassuring. Looking back, Ellis tried to remember if there was a time when he had seen the man show panic or sorrow, but he could never recall any other then the ones he'd caused. Like his narrow escape with a jockey pulling him over the edge of that cliff. The composed mask Nick carefully constructed around his face shattered, and he almost saw a different Nick pulling him up as he clung onto the edge of the rocky shelf for dear life.

Times like that where Nick selflessly put himself at risk (even if they were rather rare), that was another thing that made Ellis look up to his friend. He was brave, yes, but not as brave as Nick, who had probably been through a lot more than he had - and survived!

"Hey sport, stop daydreaming about your boyfriend, Keith, and keep up!" Blinking, Ellis looked up, realising he had stopped on the pavement, and ran to catch up with Nick who had an eyebrow raised in concern. "You alright?"

"Yeah Nick, I'm okay. You?"

"Fine…just fine." Turning, they both walked beside each other down the street, shooting down zombies as they went.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Mwah! Done :D Hope you liked it :) x

Untill next time

- Jen xxx


	5. 21 to 25

**100 Theme Challenge: L4D2**

Hey, not much to say about this except 25 is related around I thought I have every time I see a fence or a wall in-game :'D

Enjoy! :)

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**21. War-**

"Hey, Nick?" Drawing one knee to his chest, Ellis rested his chin atop it as he watched Nick who was sitting on a table, reloading his magnum.

Pausing, Nick looked up briefly. "Yes?"

"You know the military folks, when d'you reckon they're gonna get here, and if they ain't, where are they?"

Nick's expression became unreadable for a second, before he shrugged, going back to his work. "I highly doubt they'll rescue us, that's why we're going to New Orleans. As for where they are, either 6 feet under and dead as a doornail, pulled back to a safe zone and can't be fucked to do anything, or they're out there with the rest of those infected bastards." Folding his arms, Nick nodded in the direction of the safe room door to emphasise his point.

"…oh. So it's all up to us really, huh?"

"Exactly."

"…Nick." A silence, so Ellis took that as a cue to continue. "Nick, am I your friend?"

Nick looked slowly up at him. Well, he thought, this certainly hadn't been the question he was expecting.

"Well I don't hate you Ellis, and you're an alright guy I suppose." Ellis's face brightened up like it was Christmas, and Nick felt an incoming headache heading his way as he braced himself for the next thing to spout from Ellis's naïve brain.

"So it hasn't been that bad, the military not saving us and all. 'Cause if you think about it, I'd never have met'chu, and we wouldn't be friends. Besides, I really wouldn't want to have gone through this alone."

And for Ellis's sake – at least he told himself that – he nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, me neither."

**22. Mother-**

Wiping blood off of his hand onto the grass, Nick's eyes swept the street as he looked for any more infected. It was the middle of the day, and the team had been navigating the city using a map they had found in a tourist information centre. Suddenly, he noticed they were hillbilly-less and looked back at Ellis, who had stopped in front of a bakery. Doubling back, Nick walked over. The kid seemed to be in a daze, so he shook Ellis's shoulder lightly.

"...Ma." Ellis sighed, unable to tear his gaze away from the window. Following his gaze, and expecting to see a zombie, or perhaps a destroyed corpse inside the shop, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he saw neither.

What he did see in the window, however, were - very stale but still recognisable – cookies.

Cookies. Yes, Ellis was staring at cookies.

"We don't have time to stop if we want to make it to the safehouse by nightfall Ellis." The younger man looked like he was bursting to speak, so instead, he steered Ellis away from the bakery by his shoulders, adding: "And whatever it is, you can tell me on the way there."

Ellis's sombre, grave expression became a little happier at this extraordinary opportunity, and immediately he leapt into his tale.

"Well Nick, when I was little, ma used to bake my brothers, sisters and I cookies in the summer 'cause that was when we got to see her most. She was always a real arty, cooky (Nick inwardly cringed at the butchering of the English language) sorta ma, but never really got the time to express herself o'course 'cause she was always busy. Only at Easter and durin' the summer break and Christmas…" Ellis babbled on, cheered up now.

Sigh…Nick really didn't know why he had offered to listen, but he supposed he'd prefer a bubbly Ellis to a depressed one.

**23. Cat-**

It was just one of those things they had noticed, and at first it had confused and surprised them. There were no animals anywhere at all. One time, they had passed by a farm and saw that all of the livestock, pets and wildlife had keeled over and died, almost exactly where they had been standing. It was like a giant child had grown bored and swept it's toys over with a single hand. It didn't really bother Nick, but he and the others knew they had to move fast because Ellis was bound to get upset over the horses, or-

"Nick!" Nick face palmed, and turned slowly.

"Yes?" He asked through gritted teeth.

Ellis's eyes were wide and wet as he held the stiff and half-eaten body of a cat in his hands.

"SHIT Ellis! Put the cat down and come on, that's disgusting!"

"But this looks like Millie-!"

"Tell me as we're walking."

Shit, he'd done it again, hadn't he!

"Okay well, our neighbour..."

**24. Time/ Want-**

7:00 am. The team had decided to hole up in an abandoned house that (thankfully) had running water still. The electricity only worked in the kitchen and upstairs bathroom, but the team's flash lights and some candles Rochelle had found were put to good use.

Upstairs in the bathroom, Nick was just finishing his routine of straightening up his appearance in front of the mirror, something he did every day. Although he knew that there was the potential for his suit to be ruined (again), and for him to be in an even worse state then if he'd jumped in a bog, he was determined to keep up with his morning rituals. It made life in this apocalypse seem less…chaotic.

Just as he was checking himself for the final time, Ellis strolled into the bathroom. His clothes were scruffy and he had the biggest bed head going on that Nick had ever seen. Brown, slightly curly locks stuck out in every direction, and Ellis yawned as he ran a hand through them, mussing it further.

"G'mornin' Nick." Leaning back against the doorframe, he looked at his friend through half lidded, sleepy eyes.

"Morning Ellis." Nick replied, still looking at the hick's reflection in the mirror in front of him. He tsked, and turned away from his now 'perfect' self to Ellis's messy figure.

Some things just never changed.

**25. Trouble Lurking-**

"Shh! I hear a Witch!" Rochelle hissed, switching off her flashlight and proceeding into the dark building cautiously. Coach followed soon after, then Nick, but Ellis remained outside.

"Um, Ro…?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"Should we really be goin' seekin' out Witches 'cause I'd rather let her be…" Gulping, Ellis took a step away from the door.

"We have to get through this building, Ellis. Any better ideas?" Nick folded his arms, and Ellis looked over to the right.

"Well…We could always climb that fence… it's not that high." Staring at the chain link fence, Ellis hummed in his thoughts.

"I'll tell you what, you go that way, and we'll meet you on the other side. Okay? That way you don't have to face the scary Witch." Ellis frowned a little at the sneering tone in Nick's voice, but he grunted in agreement and began to climb the fence. Nick, seeing that Ellis would come to no harm from the barrier, strode back into the dark house, confident on showing the kid that there was no need to be so worried.

With a thud, Ellis landed in the grass on the other side of the fence and made his way to the front door. A few minutes passed as he sat and waited, occasionally taking down the common infected that strayed too close. Eventually the door opened and he saw Rochelle and Coach stride out, followed by a grim faced Nick, his suit leg torn by large claw marks.

"Well Nick, seems-"

"Go away." The older man growled, and Ellis laughed.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ta da :D Hope you liked it and I'll see you next time :) xx

- Jen xxx


End file.
